Pop Series
by Slash Mistress
Summary: Brooke, Nic, Sam, Carmen and Lily land themselves in quite an odd perdicament. (Anime x-overs) Warning: F/F slash!
1. Dragonball Pop

Series: Pop Series  
Title: Dragonball Pop  
Author: Melanie M./Shai/Misty AKA SailorFireStarr@aol.com/SSailorUranuss@aol.com  
Archive: please ASK if you want to archive it.  
Pairing: Brooke/Nicole  
Rating: R/NC 17 for language and sexual content.  
Disclaimers: I don't own Dragonball Z, Popular, or anything attached to either show and I'm making absolutely nothing off of this fic. Well, accept for maybe feedback.  
Comments: I need feedback. Remember, FEED ME! This is also a reply to Jos' challenge on the PopularSalsh group so you can blame him for the insanity. Hope you like it Jos ^.^  
  
Dragonball Pop  
  
Nicole held her head in pain. She stood weakly as she tried to focus her vision.  
  
"Nic, I can't see anything," Brooke coughed dryly.  
  
"Oh shit, I'm BLIND!" Sam screamed.  
  
"Spammy, shut your trap. First off, none of us can see a damn thing and second we don't know where the hell we are!" Nicole hissed.  
  
"Uh guys, is it me or do you feel. . .weird?"  
  
Lily began to laugh hysterically, laughing until tears were pouring down her cheeks.  
  
"What the hell is so damn funny?" Nicole demanded, irate to say the least.  
  
"You. . .you. . ." Lily couldn't stop laughing.  
  
Carmen looked up and began to laugh just as hard.  
  
By now Nicole was turning blood red with anger (she's actually turning red mind you).  
  
Brooke looked at her then quickly glanced at Sam. "OMG!" she screamed.  
  
Nicole's anger subsided for the moment as her head whipped in Brooke's direction to meet her eyes. "What is it Brookie?"  
  
"You. . .Sam. . .Carmen. . .Lily. . .OMG!"  
  
"Brookie, please refrain from pissing me off. Now speak in sentences, not names!"  
  
Brooke was so lost for words so she gestured toward the mirror to get her point across.  
  
Nicole glanced at the mirror and screamed as if she were being slowly mutilated with an ice pick.  
  
They all looked in the mirror. Brooke and Lily stared in disbelief as Carmen and Sam passed out.  
  
Nicole examined herself closely. She noticed her eyes were quite large and shaped like a sideways right triangle with smooth curved edges and were a very brilliant yet demonic blue, her lips. . .well she didn't really have lips, they were more like one line until she parted them and her face was shaped wickedly like an evil Japanese anime character. What the hell had happened and why the hell did they looked like cartoon characters?  
  
Brooke looked at Nicole numbly, unable to speak.  
  
"Brookie, I don't know where we are or what has happened to our beautiful faces but I'm damn determined to find out what the hell is going on!" Nicole briskly approached a man about her height with black hair that stuck straight up like he used too much mousse. "Hey buddy, where the hell am I?"  
  
The man turned around to meet her eyes, his a dark evil obsidian. "Listen woman, you don't speak to a great Saiya-jin Prince in that tone! You're in Tokyo. Next time learn your manners before approaching royalty you filth."  
  
"Filth! You shit eating little snot! I swear I'll kick your ass for that!" Nicole growled, smashing her fist into his face before he could react.  
  
He flew a few feet, surprised by her power. "You miserable little bitch! How dare you insult and disrespect me like that!" He charged her at full speed, ready to rip her apart.  
  
"Vegeta! Enough!" a harsh, growling voice responded appearing in front of Nicole. He was taller and way more muscular with spikey blonde hair and an unusual type of clothes on.  
  
'Fashion disaster!' Nicole thought silently.  
  
"Get out of my way Kakerot!" the man growled angrily at the taller man.  
  
"Vegeta, take a minute to see what kind of a trouble you're in!"  
  
Vegeta growled and seemingly disappeared. Goku turned to the infuriated blonde and smiled weakly. "My name's Goku. That was Vegeta. Welcome to our city. Where are you staying?"  
  
"We don't have a place to stay," Brooke spoke up.  
  
"Then you can stay with my family and I." He picked Sam and Carmen up like they were small stones near a pond and walked steadily forward. Nicole and Brooke followed silently.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After a few days at Goku's house the girls had found out things they never knew existed. They'd seen speed faster than light, floating, energy blasts, etc. Sam was excited, wanting to know if she had any powers, Brooke was worried about the what ifs of Sam having powers and the others didn't really care. They wanted to get home.  
  
Goku had told them all about Cell and his plot. They wanted to help and little did they know that they would be more help than they could even imagine.  
  
"Sammy, are you sure you even want to try this? What if you don't have any powers?"  
  
"Believe me Brooke, she has power. She has the power level of Freeza in third form (pretty powerful) and she hasn't even trained yet," Goku inserted.  
  
"Who knows Brooke, maybe you have powers too."  
  
Goku grinned. "Well just take little steps ok?"  
  
Brooke raised a brow. She could tell he was hiding something, something big.  
  
Sam stood tall and looked at Goku for instruction.  
  
"Ok, focus your energy."  
  
Sam focused her energy, her body becoming tense and stiff as a board. A sphere of pale green energy began to form in her hand, flickering with power.  
  
"Aim at something with your palm then let the energy go."  
  
Sam grinned and let the ball of energy go in Nicole's direction.  
  
Nicole raised a brow at the approaching sphere and glared at her nemesis. When it reached a few inches from her she batted it away as if it were a fly that was bothering her while she was painting her nails.  
  
"What the. . ."  
  
Nicole's glare intensified as she took a stance similar to Vegeta's battle stance and began to rise from the ground. "You want a go Spam? You really wanna get your pathetic fat ass kicked into outer space?" she challenged from midair.  
  
Sam growled and began tossing energy balls at her nemesis, her eyes glowing a fierce forest green.  
  
Nicole dodged the blasts with amazing speed as she laughed, "catch me if you can Spammy."  
  
Sam was furious. Not being able to keep up with Nicole was a wound to her pride. Her body stiffened as her body emitted flares of green lightning. The Earth began to quiver as her hair became a golden color and shot up toward the sky in the same spikey fashion they'd first seen Goku sporting. Her arms became twice their natural size, her muscles now visibly bulging. She stood coldly, flickers of brilliant green energy still sparking off of her body. Her clothes were tattered and flailing in the wind that had begun to blow intensely.  
  
Nicole watched this and sighed boredly. "Save if for Cell."  
  
Without giving anybody the chance to speak Sam charged Nicole, grabbing her by the throat and piledriving her into the rock hard Earth. Nicole let out a whimper of surprise and pain as Sam threw her toward Goku.  
  
Goku stopped Sam before she could grab Nicole again. "She's right. Save it for Cell."  
  
"Why the hell can't I kick her ass right now and beat the hell outta Cell later?" Sam growled, watching Brooke run over to Nicole and help her up.  
  
"You'll need all of your energy and you should be thanking her!"  
  
"FOR WHAT?"  
  
"For making you go Super Saiya-jin. She was testing you. I know because I told her to."  
  
"Oh, oops," Sam smiled, embarrassed. She looked about, searching for Nicole. She was gone and so was Brooke.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Are you telling me you want ME to train YOU after the way you insulted me?" Vegeta fumed.  
  
"Look, Goku a nice guy and all but he's pathetic just like his pupil. I know you are the best because you're a prince and I want you to teach me and Brookie the Saiya-jin ways."  
  
"First off, I'm Prince Vegeta, Prince of all Saiya-jins. Second, we do things my way, meaning pain, anguish, suffering and victory. Are we clear?"  
  
Nicole cringed. This was going to be hell but if she wanted to beat Cell, then Sam, she would have to swallow her pride. "I'm game. I'm Nicole Julian."  
  
Brooke thought a moment then nodded. "Ok. The name's Brooke McQueen."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The night had come and gone. Brooke and Nicole had stayed at Capsule Corp with Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks and the other occupants of the building. Training had been hell. Tossing into mountains, plunging onto the ground, bending and moving in ways they never knew they could.  
  
"Morning?" Nicole groaned, her muscles tight with pain.  
  
"Shhh, Nic, shhh. It's ok, " Brooke cooed, kissing the other blonde's naked shoulder.  
  
Nicole purred softly, forcing her body to turn and face her best friend.  
  
"You ready to train?"  
  
Nicole chuckled softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, I just thought you were gonna ask about last night. I honestly didn't think the first question out of your mouth would be 'you ready to train'."  
  
Brooke blushed a deep crimson and kissed Nicole's lips softly. "What's there to discuss about last night? Didn't you. . ." Brooke became self conscious and looked away.  
  
"Brookie, it was beautiful. Don't think that way. I. . .I love you."  
  
Brooke grinned. "Doth my ears deceive me? Nicole Julian in love?"  
  
"Oh shut up. What, was last night just a fling for you?" Nicole shot back, halfheartedly joking.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant and you know it! I love you too." Brooke kissed Nicole then playfully began to tickle her.  
  
"Don't even hun, it hurts," Nic warned.  
  
Brooke smiled and gently embraced her newfound love. "We better get dressed. Bulma will be coming in soon to tell us breakfast is ready."  
  
"You first lady love. I want to see the sun dance on your angelic body as you stand there looking completely innocent."  
  
Brooke giggled. She never knew Nic had a poetic side but there were always things one didn't know about their bed friends. She stood and walked over to the drawer and took out the blue martial arts uniform and began to dress.  
  
Nicole stared at Brooke and bit her bottom lip. God she looked so beautiful, felt so beautiful, smelled so beautiful, tasted so beautiful. What was a girl in love to do? She watched contently for a moment then stood and limped to the drawer, cringing in pain. She took out the red and black uniform and quickly threw it on.  
  
Bulma peeked in with a smile. "Breakfast is ready."  
  
"Ok."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Don't worry, they're with Vegeta."  
  
"That's what worries me."  
  
"What's so bad about him?"  
  
"If you think Nicole's stuck up now, wait until she comes back. He's a Prince so his ego's bigger than the whole United States and Canada combined. It's his weakness."  
  
"Dear god."  
  
"No kidding. Well, you wanna go train now?"  
  
"Sure. What are we gonna learn today?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked. Today we learn the kamehameha."  
  
"The whosawhatsa?"  
  
"Watch and learn."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Vegeta panted and landed on the ground. "Very good. Now we go see Kakerot."  
  
Nicole sighed heavily. That meant she'd have to face Sam and that would mean war, at least to her.  
  
They all flew to Goku's house. The three figures moved with the same grace that if their body shapes hadn't been different viewers would have thought the other two to be clones.  
  
Arriving at their destination Nicole took Brooke's hand, telling her that this wasn't going to be kept a secret and that she wouldn't start anything.  
  
Lily looked up and smiled. "Hey guys," she waved with a smile. She hadn't been up to much. She'd been training with Tien, Yamcha and Crillin. They'd taught her how to fight and defend herself to the best of her abilities. Carmen had also joined them, not caring to hang out with Sam who seemed to be too busy to even acknowledge either of their existence.  
  
Brooke waved with her free hand as they landed. Vegeta nodded to Goku and Nicole did the same to Carmen and Lily. Sam walked out of the house cheerily until she saw Nicole. With a bitter taste in her mouth she scowled at the blonde.  
  
"C'mon Satan, you wanna piece?" Sam growled.  
  
"No thanks, I have a very nice piece right here," Nicole mocked, kissing Brooke gently on the lips.  
  
Brooke blushed and Carmen and Lily unable to resist laughing. The look on Sam's face was priceless. Shock, envy, anger. . .you name the emotion, it was on Sam's face.  
  
"Well well, sorry to interrupt the gathering of old friends but I have a planet to destroy so move out of my way you stupid humans." They all looked up to find Cell before them.  
  
Nicole's eyes flashed a blood red as she took a fighting stance. Sam glared at Nicole. "Back off Satan, he's outta your league and I'm gonna take care of him."  
  
"Be my guest," Nicole mocked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Sam flew at Cell with all her might. Big mistake. Cell grabbed her by the throat and threw her into a nearby mountain. Trunks was the next to attack the monster. He actually managed to slice the android but wore out way too fast. He backed up, giving the others a shot.  
  
Goku and Gohan attacked next. One by one the Z fighters battled Cell and either lost of were weakened by the fight. Cell landed on the ground. Nicole and Brooke were the only one who hadn't fought yet but Cell planned on changing that.  
  
"Pick on someone your own size freak!" Nicole growled, shoving the bigger fighter away from the fallen Z fighters.  
  
Cell smirked. "Are you challenging me?"  
  
"Yeah and I'm gonna kick your green, pointy tailed ass."  
  
Cell grabbed Brooke by the neck, tossing her into the air then bombarded her with a rain of agonizing punches and kicks. He tossed her to the ground with a grin. He moved to attack her again but found himself watching the fiery blonde he'd regarded as only a minor complication.  
  
Nicole's eyes became a blood red, her muscles doubling. Her hair flew up as the wind picked up. Threads of lighting crackled about her body, the ground shaking and breaking under their feet and rising at the extreme change in power. Her power rose so high that even Vegeta began to fear for the worlds safety. As the rocks settled her body still emitted threads of red lightning and sparks of volcanic fire. "Nobody fucks with my girl!" she boomed, watching him closely.  
  
Cell glared at her, unable to trace her power level. Before he could move he felt a sharp pain in his side. Nicole threw him in the air, giving him the same treatment he'd given Brooke but with more force and sheer power. He grunted and backed away, floating in the air weakly.  
  
Nicole backed up, powering up again. The lightning thrashed about as a huge ball of volcanic lava filled a sphere within her palm. It gain more power as she screamed angrily, "RA. . ." It flickered a white hot color. "SHIN. . ." The sheer power made the whole Earth quiver fiercely as she called the final word, "KI!"  
  
Cell showed fear knowing he couldn't escape the sphere because he was to weakened. The ball crashed into him and one last cry was heard as the sky and everything below became noting more than clouds of white light.  
  
Nicole shook her head and looked around. There they stood in the middle of the Kennedy High Pep Assembly with a bunch of freaky looking aliens alongside two cheerleaders, the most well known journalist, the homecoming queen and the activist. The masses were running and screaming. What were they to do now?  
  
~~ End ~~ 


	2. Sailor Pop

Series: Pop  
Title: Sailor Pop  
Author: Melanie M./Shai/Misty AKA SailorFireStarr@aol.com/SSailorUranuss@aol.com  
Archive: please ASK if you want to archive it.  
Pairing: Brooke/Nicole, Sam/Rei, Lily/Makoto, Carmen/Minako  
Rating: R/NC 17 for language and sexual content.  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon (any season), Popular, or anything attached to either show and I'm making absolutely nothing off of this fic. Well, accept maybe feedback.  
Comments: I need feedback. Remember, FEED ME! This is the continuation of my insane fic Dragonball Pop. I've actually made a Series of it. This is part two. Enjoy!  
  
Sailor Pop  
  
Nicole realized they weren't screaming because of the aliens but because the Earth was shaking and cracking beneath them. "Oh shit," Nic muttered as a bright blue light consumed them. "Not again!"  
  
This time Nicole could see where she was but it felt a little different. She looked in a shop window to see her reflection and smiled. She looked kinda like a boy with her short blonde hair and handsome navy blue eyes. It was her alright. Her eyes were bigger and her nose still didn't quiet look right but this she could handle. She looked at Brooke with a grin. "You ok sweetheart?"  
  
"Surprisingly, yeah. Hey, where's Vegeta?"  
  
"Maybe he got sent back to his own dimension while we got thrown here," Lily proposed.  
  
"Or maybe he got screwed like the rest of us and was tossed in yet another dimension," Carmen pondered aloud.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What the hell is this thing?" Vegeta growled, tossing blasts at the Mecca that was chasing after him.  
  
"We've got um on the run boys, let's get um!"  
  
Goku raised a brow. "Hey Vegeta, I think they're machines."  
  
"Really? I say we rip them apart piece by piece."  
  
"We'd better before they kill us!" Goku screamed, dodging a missile.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Gyariku Hou (Garlic Gun fire)," he growled. The attack nailed the Mecca, immobilizing it.  
  
"Guys, Deathscythe's been hit!"  
  
"Duo, get outta here, we'll get um for ya!"  
  
"You better. I need some help! It won't move."  
  
"I'll help you Duo."  
  
"I owe you one Quatre."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So were are we?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Tokyo. That's what the local paper says," Sam informed.  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
"Good question Carm. Why don't we take a look around."  
  
"Well it's not like we have much else to do!" Nicole mumbled.  
  
They walked out of the café and headed toward downtown Tokyo. There had to be some kind of shops down that way. They approached another group of girls. They all seemed to be pretty close friends but neither Brooke nor Nicole even saw them.  
  
Then Brooke collided with one of them, both blondes flying backwards. Nicole caught Brooke as a tall brunette caught the other blonde.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" the raven haired girl to their left growled.  
  
"Bite me! You're little friend head bunted my Brookie so back off," Nicole replied.  
  
Before they could jump at each others throats the tall brunette stepped between them. "Enough."  
  
"And who might you be tough gal?"  
  
"My name's Kino Makoto. You are?"  
  
"Nicole Julian. What kinda name is Kino anyway?"  
  
"My last name. I hate tourists. Here in Japan we say our last names first. Call me Makoto."  
  
"Right. And who's the bitch who got in my face? I'd like to know her name before I kick her ass!"  
  
"Hino Rei," the fiery girl growled.  
  
"Who are your friends?"  
  
"Friends? This is my best friend Brooke McQueen. The others are rejects who got dumped here along with us," Nic explained with her arm around Brooke's waist.  
  
"Where exactly were you dumped from?"  
  
"The great state of California."  
  
"I'm Tsukino Usagi. Maybe we can help you get home."  
  
"Fricken amazing! One of um actually has a god damn brain!"  
  
"Nicole, shut up."  
  
"Shove is Espasito!"  
  
"Listen blondie, shut your trap long enough for them to introduce themselves," Makoto hissed.  
  
"Whatever," Nicole grumbled.  
  
"Usagi, right? That would be great. I'm Lily Espasito and these are my friends Carmen Ferrera and Sam McPherson. We really appreciate you offering to help."  
  
Carm and Sam waved and smiled.  
  
"Pleased to meet all of you. You've already met Rei, Mako, and Usa. My name's Minako but call me Mina and this is Ami," the other blonde with a red bow in her hair burbled, pointing to the blue haired girl.  
  
"Do you guys really think you can help?" Carmen whispered.  
  
"Actually, I'm already working on it. It appears that you were sent here from another dimension where we're cartoons. There's a laceration in one dimension that's causing all of the other dimensions to bleed into one another. First we need to create blueprints then assemble a device that will allow us to travel between dimensions. After we mend the tear we can get you home then return here to proceed with life as usual," Ami announced barely above a whisper.  
  
"Huh?" the others chorused.  
  
"It's quite complex," Ami frowned.  
  
"What she saying is that in some dimension there's a rip and we need to fix it or things will get worse. To fix it we need to build a machine and get to that tear. Then we're home free," Sam explained.  
  
The others nodded, now understanding.  
  
"So, when do we start building?" Makoto asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Tomorrow. I need time to sketch the blueprints and obtain the equipment needed to construct it."  
  
"I hate to sound rude but where are we gonna stay til then?"  
  
"You don't sound rude at all Brooke. Since Nicole and Rei seem to want to kill each other it's a bad idea for you to stay at the temple. Why don't you and Nicole stay at Ami's, if she doesn't mind."  
  
"I don't mind at all. It'll be nice to have some company."  
  
Nicole looked at Ami and grinned. "Thanks."  
  
"Sam, you can stay with Rei, Carmen can stay with Mina and Lily can stay with me. Any objections?"  
  
None were made and they all walked toward the temple.  
  
"So, what dimension are we in exactly?" Brooke whispered.  
  
"I guess you could call it the Sailor Moon dimension," Makoto answered with a grin.  
  
"Peachy fricken keen! First big ugly guys with spikey hair and bad fashion, now super women in short skirts and fake prom queen tiaras. I'm really starting to wonder if there is a hell!"  
  
"Does she ever stop bitching?" Mako whispered to Lily.  
  
"Nope. Been doing it since the day she could speak," Lily whispered back.  
  
"Watch it Espasito or I might have to mentally scar you," Nicole grumbled, both her and Lily knowing exactly what she meant.  
  
Lily shuttered. 'Let's not and say we did,' she thought.  
  
"This is the Hikawa shrine, my home."  
  
"Religious much? What religion do you Japs practice anyway?" Nicole mumbled.  
  
"I'm a Shinto Priestess in training for your information. If you have no respect for religion whatsoever then leave," Rei growled.  
  
"Nic, at least be civil," Brooke pled.  
  
"Fine."  
  
They went into the shrine to discuss things.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"This place seems safe. . ."  
  
"Why the hell are we hiding Kakerot?"  
  
"We need to keep a low profile until we figure out what to do."  
  
Two weeks later. . .  
  
"That should do it."  
  
"You mean it's done Rei-chan?"  
  
Rei looked at Ami for an answer.  
  
"All that needs to be done is the programming and a test to see if it works. We should be ready by sunset," Ami answered.  
  
"Wow, you're amazing," Sam whispered in awe.  
  
"Who's ready for lunch?" Mako asked, carrying several trays of food out.  
  
"Whoa. Not to be disrespectful but we don't eat that much," Brooke murmured.  
  
"What you don't eat Usa will finish," Rei chuckled.  
  
"Hey! Meany! I don't eat THAT much!"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"I do NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Cut it out you two," Mako scolded.  
  
Sam grinned at Rei. "You're so cute when you're angry," she whispered.  
  
Rei blushed as the others raised their eyebrows.  
  
Nicole laughed. "Spam's got a girlfriend!"  
  
Sam turned a million shades of red along with Rei, Lily, Mako, Carmen and Mina.  
  
"Looks like Sam's not the only one," Brooke observed.  
  
"So who's boinking who?"  
  
"Shove it Satan!"  
  
Rei smiled. "See, I told you they wouldn't be bitchy about it."  
  
"Me bitchy about a fellow lesbo? Nah, I'll just never let her live down the fact she's in love with a cartoon character!" Nicole howled with laughter.  
  
"You wouldn't know love if it stepped on your designer heels!" Carmen hissed.  
  
Nicole stood, growling angrily, "watch it rollie pollie. I do know what love is. For once I do. All you saps got it from your friends and family growing up but I got a heart of stone. Don't preach to the pathetic heartless rich bitch about things you hypocrites don't know about! I love Brooke but none of you fucking care. Not about her, not about your bed buddies, not about anything that doesn't involve you or revolve around you!" With that she stormed off, into the sunset.  
  
Brooke stood to chase after her when Sam grabbed her arm. "She'll be back."  
  
Brooke slapped Sam hard across the face. "Don't you fuckin touch me! If she's not back in an hour I'm going after her with or without you. Do you realize what you just did?"  
  
"No, mind explaining?" Sam asked curiously, wondering what Carmen did do that had caused Brooke to slap her so hard.  
  
"You hit the only part inside that actually feels and you totally screwed up everything I've tried to do. I actually had her calling you by your real names instead of her nicknames for you and the thing I was most proud of just got destroyed."  
  
"Gee, what would that be Brooke? Making her into who you want her to be?"  
  
"No, making her feel again and actually thinking of you and your friends as human beings."  
  
Sam backed away. Was that even possible? Satan thinking of her and her friends as other humans? It was scary but possible. Well it had been.  
  
"I'm sorry," Carmen whispered.  
  
Mina wrapped her arms around Carm and hugged her tight. "She'll be ok."  
  
Lily put her head down. "Mako, can you call your other friends and ask them to keep an eye out for her?"  
  
"Sure Lil. She's nearly a mirror image of Haruka so they'll recognize her," Mako replied, kissing Lily on the cheek before she went inside to call Michiru.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"The water's beautiful isn't it?"  
  
Nicole looked to her left and smiled. "Yeah. It's so emotional and powerful, the way I wish I could be."  
  
"You are. It's inside but you must have faith in love before you become as strong as the current and as emotional as the ocean's songs."  
  
"You know, I've tried. I love my Brookie but it's just not enough. I try to feel compassion and I'm numb. I actually started feeling again because of Brooke and she was showing me, teaching me what emotion was all about but tonight I closed up again. My reputation's getting to me and I don't know how to separate the two."  
  
"Start small. You already love Brooke and that's the first step. Now try feeling something for somebody you don't know, someone who can't hurt you. It'll help you open up a little. Talk to people like Brooke or me when you need to. Never be afraid to admit when you're scared. I'm not saying be nice to the enemy or pour your heart out to them. I'm just saying you have to keep trying. Once you can feel those emotions, you can block them out as well. So when you need to you can still be a bitch."  
  
"Thanks Michiru."  
  
"You're welcome. Wanna know something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You're already a couple steps ahead of where you think you are so don't push yourself." Michiru picked up her violin case and stood to leave.  
  
"Hey, you know Ami right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you call her and tell her I'll be in a little later?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you around."  
  
"See ya."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Nic. . ."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you ok?" Brooke whispered, nuzzling her face to the other cheerleader's neck.  
  
"Yeah. I actually learned something today."  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"Everyone has emotions. The hard part is showing them. I've shown anger and love already and today. . .today I found out that you can't rush things that you feel but you can take steps to get to where you wanna be."  
  
"Who taught you that?"  
  
"A friend."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Flip that switch and we're off."  
  
Mina flipped the switch and the machine took off with the speed of light, it's destination being the dimension tear.  
  
"I hope they come back safe."  
  
"Some won't be coming back."  
  
"I know."  
  
~~ TBC ~~ 


	3. Gundam Pop

Series: Pop  
  
Title: Gundam Pop  
  
Author: Melanie M./Shai/Misty AKA SailorFireStarr@aol.com/SSailorUranuss@aol.com  
  
Archive: please ASK if you want to archive it.  
  
Pairing: Brooke/Nicole, Sam/Rei, Lily/Makoto, Carmen/Minako  
  
Rating: R/NC 17 for language and sexual content.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Popular, or anything attached to any show and I'm making absolutely nothing off of this fic. Well, accept maybe feedback.  
  
Comments: I need feedback. Remember, FEED ME! Last part to this series. Enjoy!  
  
Gundam Pop  
  
They ended up in the middle of outer space. It was dark and they were surrounded. Machines three times the size of their small ship were circling them.  
  
"Guys, looks like we have more company."  
  
"Hold on Heero. I think they're harmless"  
  
"Harmless? These things are appearing outta nowhere Wufei!"  
  
"We should investigate."  
  
"Ok Trowa. Wufei, see what they want."  
  
"Identify yourself," Wufei demanded from Nataku.  
  
Ami turned the microphone on. "Civilians. We're lost."  
  
"Well take you to sanctuary and discuss things further on our base," Wufei informed, grabbing the machine.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
"Who are you?" Heero demanded coldly.  
  
"We are from another dimension. There appears to be a laceration in this dimension that's causing all of the others to bleed into one another," Ami explained.  
  
"Who are you losers?" Nicole demanded.  
  
"I am the Perfect Soldier, Heero Yuy. You are?"  
  
"Nicole Julian. What's with you freaks? There's broody Perfect Soldier boy, the Braided Preacher wannabe, He Who Never Fuckin Speaks, Judge Woofy and Miss Innocent. Where the hell do people come up with this crap? Stereotypical much?"  
  
"It's Wufei," the oriental boy snarled.  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes. Many times before had he been mistaken for a woman but never in such a nasty manner. "My name is Quatre Winner Miss Julian and I'm a King. Please refrain from such abusive language," the blonde requested softly.  
  
The last to reply to the insult was Duo. "I'm the God of Death, get it right Fashion Queen."  
  
"God of Death huh? More like God of Annoyances, fashion victim."  
  
Duo stuck his tongue out at her and within seconds she had her hands wrapped around his throat. It took both Heero and Brooke to pry Nicole's fingers from the boy's neck.  
  
"We need to repair the tear quickly."  
  
They all looked at the boy Nic had basically called mute. Trowa was very serious and not a soul in that room disagreed with him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
They had found the tear within an hour on the radar but now they had to find it in space.  
  
Ami pinpointed the tear and began fixing it as the Gundam boys stood guard.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, came two glowing figures. "KA. . .ME. . .HA. . .ME. . .HAAAA!" Sandrock was hit hard, the other Meccas responding with firepower. The two forms zoomed around like fireflies as the Gundams chased after them.  
  
Ami sighed. Finally finished. The tear began to glow, mending the rest of its torn threads.  
  
Just as Goku and Vegeta were about to fuse they disappeared as did the small machine the girls were in.  
  
Once the machine had landed, reality set in. The familiar strangers had to leave and their lovers couldn't go with them, could they? No, they had to protect the world from evil. That was their calling.  
  
Stepping out of the machine Ami looked around and stopped dead in her tracks. There in front of her and the others stood mirror images of the Inner Senshi. "Clones!" both group of girls yelled.  
  
Brooke smiled, immediately figuring out what had happened. "Guys, chill out. None of you are clones." She had their undivided attention. "I think I know what happened. You guys left but evil didn't so the writer just continued to write, like you had never left. That's where they come in. This means you guys can come back with us."  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
Sam jumped out of bed, her hand firmly on the phone. 'Oh god, what a dream,' she thought. "Hullo?" she yawned.  
  
"Hey sexy. We still on for tonight?"  
  
Sam's eyes widened.  
  
~~ End ~~ 


End file.
